Fereldan Civil War (9:30 - 9:31 Dragon)
The Fereldan Civil War, beginning in 9:30 Dragon Age, was a conflict between Teryn Loghain Mac Tir and the banns of the Bannorn. The conflict occurred concurrently with the Fifth Blight, giving the Archdemon an advantage to spread across southern Fereldan almost unopposed. The conflict was initiated when Teryn Loghain appointed himself Regent to Queen Anora following the loss of King Cailan at the Battle of Ostagar. His appointment was controversial among many banns due to the Teryn’s common birth and seemingly opportunistic grab for the throne so soon after Cailan’s death. Only a few banns, Bann Tegan among them, correctly suspected that Loghain was indirectly responsible for Cailan’s death and had been premeditated his ascension for some time. The war ended after Arl Eamon Guerrin called a Landsmeet to settle the dispute diplomatically, by nominating King Maric's illegitimate son, Alistair, for the throne. The Landsmeet ended in a duel between the Grey Wardens and Loghain, which the latter lost, thus ending the civil war. The conflict, while bloody, was peacefully resolved before it had severely damaged either side’s military power, allowing Fereldan to face the advancing Blight. Background Following the rise of the Archdemon Urthemiel, the Grey Wardens of at least Fereldan and Orlais became aware of an approaching Blight. King Cailan, presumably in honour of the support the Grey Wardens were engendered by his father and for a chance at glory, immediately supported the Grey Wardens and amassed an army of Fereldan forces and the few Fereldan Grey Wardens at Ostagar, on the outskirts of the Korcari Wilds where the darkspawn had been sighted. While grateful, Warden Commander Duncan felt the King’s forces were too few and requested reinforcements from Orlais. Empress Celene, who was aware of the Blight from the Orlais Warden Commander, and Calin were already in correspondence to ensure an alliance against the Blight. The alliance grew stronger over time, as did the relationship between the two rulers, and the Grey Wardens of Orlais were sent to Fereldan with a strong force of chevaliers, though they would not reach Fereldan until some time after the Battle of Ostagar. This alliance was not met with celebration by many. With memories of the Orlesian occupation of Fereldan still fresh in many citizens’ minds, the idea of joining forces was appalling. Also, the claims of the Grey Wardens, who were long considered an archaic order, were treated with scepticism by many nobles as no archdemon or vast horde had been seen. Many hoped the documented attacks near the forest were mere raids not uncommon outside of Blights. And the fact that many Fereldan Grey Wardens were in fact from Orlais did not help the Warden’s image. The most vocal opposition to Cailan’s actions was his right hand man, Teryn Loghain Mac Tir, who harboured strong hatred for Orlais and suspicions of the Wardens, believing them Orlesian spies. Loghain came to the belief that the Blight was a hoax, perpetrated by the Orlaisians to covertly invade his country. During the reign of King Maric, Loghain was the power behind the throne. The relationship continued with Maric’s son, who, despite proposing his own beliefs, always followed Loghain’s council. In this case, however, Calin resisted all Loghain’s attempts to change the king’s mind. Loghain, a stubborn, patriotic man, had vowed long ago to deal with any threat to his country. Hs love for his country was only matched by his hatred for Orlais. It was this love that drove him to abandon King Calin at the disastrous Battle of Ostagar, believing the king’s actions would destroy the country. He also had a personal motive: he had become aware that Calin was planning to leave his wife, Anora, Loghain’s daughter, for Empress Celene. Loghain's Rise to Power Loghain declared himself Regent of Ferelden after the Fereldan army's loss at the Battle of Ostagar and King Cailan's death. Loghain was able to deflect some of the blame for this loss onto the Grey Wardens. Loghain hoped that fear of the Blight would encourage the nobles to join under his banner, as he was admittedly the best man for the job. Many nobles joined Loghain due to his reputation and history, belief that he would be the best man to lead at a time of war, or simply because no one else possessed the political power to challenge him. The only people in Fereldan equal to Loghain and with a claim to the throne as strong as he were either dead or incapacitated. Arl Eamon was stricken with illness engineered by Loghain himself prior to Cailan’s death. Teryn Cousland had been killed when the defenseless Highever castle was attacked by Arl Rendon Howe of Amaranthine, who claimed the Couslands had betrayed Fereldan to Orlais. It is unknown if Loghain was involved in the attack, but it benefitted his cause and he took Howe as his top advisor. Howe was since granted the Arling of Denerim, replacing Arl Uriel after he died at the Battle of Ostagar, as well as the Teyrnir of Highever, effectively controlling the northern coast of Fereldan. Loghain’s reasons for accepting Howe may have stemmed from his belief that the Orlesians would attempt to invade Fereldan from the northern coast. By uniting with Howe, Loghain was assured an advisor with a personal stake in his continued reign, as Loghain planned to secure the coast once he held control of the army, saving Howe’s land. However, Loghain’s sudden ascension to regent was met with some resistance by members of the Bannorn. The strongest advocate against him was Bann Teagan Guerrin, who was among the few to suspect his involvement in Cailan’s death. Others were driven by the fact that Loghain lacked any real claim to the throne and was a commoner by birth. The strongest reason for resistance was Loghain’s act of demanding the banns support. After the tyranny of the Orlesian occupation, the Fereldan culture placed heavy emphasis on individual freedom. All freeholders held authority on their lands and no noble was expected to pledge loyalty without being convinced to do so. Fereldan held great pride in this contrast to the authoritarian rulership of Orlais, and Loghain’s action was seen as an insult to the Fereldan he created. Engagements of the Fereldan Civil War The Schism As Loghain accumulated power, the Bannorn demanded he step down, resilient to Loghain’s demands for support. While the Bannorn saw Loghain as stooping to the oppression of the Orlesians, Loghain saw their refusal as a betrayal of their country in need. Loghain responded with force, ordering the lands of those who disobeyed him burnt to the ground. This oppression only destroyed Loghain’s image as a liberator and strengthened the resolve of the Bannorn. The Battles The Bannorn, consisting of independent, stubborn banns, all opposed Loghain, but showed little interest in uniting against a common enemy. Their is only one known case of three banns uniting their forces to face Loghain, with other cases of united opposition remaining unknown. Most banns showed only interest in maintaining autonomy on their own land, fighting off any attempt by Loghain to intimidate them. The numbers of the Bannorn, even separated, were far superior to the forces of Loghain, but Loghain’s strong leadership and brilliant tactics were able to overcome the Bannorn’s weak leadership. After some months into the war, it was clear the Bannorn forces were routed. Divided, the Bannorn’s defeat seemed certain, but they refused to surrender. Even with victory assured, Loghain’s forces were locked in a costly war that assured neither side held the military might to face the oncoming Blight. Antivan Crows Involvement The Antivan Crows became secretly involved in the events of the Fereldan Civil War, taking a subservient role. Their involvement was motivated by, first and foremost, profit: the civil war was a catalyst for many old grudges between nobles, as well as many new ones. Even Loghain himself, on the council of Howe, hired an Antivan Crow named Zevran to kill the Grey Warden survivors of the Battle of Ostagar. So great, in fact, was the number of contracts that the demand for the Crows soon overtook their numbers and capabilities. The second reason was more long-term: to defeat the Blight. The Antivan Crows knew that their beloved country, which possessed no standing army, was defenseless against the darkspawn horde. The Crows hoped to end the Blight without it spilling outside the countries borders and endangering their international employers. To the Crows, Loghain was the most appropriate man to lead Fereldan and defeat the Archdemon. When the Warden overcame Zevern’s trap and either killed or recruited him, the Crows were impressed and took a greater interest in the Warden’s activities. As it became clear the Warden was a capable commander and was recruiting a formidable force to deal with the Blight, the Crows began to see a suitable leader to support in place of Loghain, whose ruthless actions against the Bannorn forces were only exacerbating the situation. The Crows contacted the Warden to extend the possibility of employment, dealing with contracts the Crows lacked the manpower to take on. As an added incentive, the Crows only extended offers that benefitted the Warden’s cause. Whether or not the Warden accepts the offer is up to the player. Financial Strain As the war dragged on; it cost Ferelden a great deal of money. Trade and farming came to a halt, which was detrimental to the country's treasury in and of itself. Matters were only made worse when Loghain hired the Antivan Crows to assassinate the Warden. Ferelden's reserves were now very little. Loghain would not concede to the Bannorn in the civil war however. Desperate for gold, he entered into an ‘arrangement’, as it were, with Tevinter slavers led by Caladrius. The arrangement ensured that the slavers would operate freely in Denerim’s Alienage in exchange for gold. The elves of Denerim were at the time stricken by a Blight induced plague, prompting a quarantine of the Alienage. This gave the slavers all the anonymity they required and allowed them to covertly kidnap elves while claiming to be on a humanitarian mission to heal them. While Loghain knew of and authorized the arrangement, many believed the corrupt Arl Rendon Howe to be the plan’s true architect. Howe was at least partially responsible for the situation, as he was embezzling from the treasury behind Loghain’s back to fill his own pockets. The Landsmeet After the Warden had managed to gather an army of followers to battle the Blight and utilized the Urn of Sacred Ashes to heal Arl Eamon, the Warden conspired with Eamon to end the war. Eamon was aware that should the war continue is course, Fereldan forces would be too small to battle the darkspawn. Relying of non-violent means to end the war and force Loghain to abdicate, the arl called a Landsmeet. Eamon planned to present Alastair, the only remaining blood relative a Maric Therin, as a man with a stronger claim to the throne then Loghain and unite the nobles under him. They received a stroke of luck when Queen Anora decided to turn on her father and join them. Anora was aware, or at least suspected, her father’s involvement in her husband’s death and was eventually arrested by Howe for voicing her concerns. Though Loghain had no intention of killing her, Anora was uncertain if Howe would willingly comply with Loghain’s wishes. Knowing that Loghain’s action would destroy Fereldan and rob her of the power she had cultivated for five years, Anora sent word of her capture to the Warden and offered an alliance if she were rescued. Once freed, Anora informed the Warden of rumors from the Alienage, believing it a good place to gather evidence against Loghain. She also made it clear to the Warden and Eamon that her support, which could be vital for their cause, would only come with the assurance that she would retain her power as sovereign, which the Warden given the option of accepting or refusing. In the Landsmeet itself, the noble’s decision is based on the actions of the Warden in gaining their support. Regardless, the Landsmeet decide to settle the matter by a duel between Loghain and the Warden or a champion of their choice. With Loghain’s defeat, the decision of his fate and the declaration of the next ruler are left to the Warden. With Loghain’s abdication, both sides of the Fereldan Civil War call an end to hostilities and eventually unite under the Warden’s command in preparation to face the oncoming Blight. Category:History Category:Fereldan History